Magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs) have high magnetoresistance ratio (i.e., (Rmax−Rmin)/Rmin=ΔR/R) on the order of 100's of % and are currently used to measure moderate to high levels of magnetic fields. Magnetic tunnel junctions also have a high 1/f noise. The high noise density at low frequencies prevents the use of MTJs for measuring small levels of magnetic field at frequencies less than of the order of a kHz.